


Meeting the New In-Laws

by skargasm



Series: Parental Units [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: LJ Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it appears Tino isn't turning back anytime soon, it's time to take him home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the New In-Laws

Actually getting everybody to the car was relatively easy. Kitty!Tino wrapped himself around Heath’s neck and commenced purring loudly. Spike would never admit it under pain of torture but he thought Heath’s blush and hand constantly stroking/helping Tino maintain his balance was seriously cute. 

Xander snapped out of his worried Dad mode and into Scooby mode quite quickly too, and pretty soon they were on their way to Tino’s house. Spike complained loudly about the threats to his person following his fit of laughter but he figured Xander was seeing the funny side because he hadn’t made any threats regarding their sex life. 

Tino lived in a nice area—a gated community that seemed to be predominantly demon, houses showing that whoever had set up the community was a fan of interesting design as the architecture was a cut above the normal cookie-cutter style. It made it all look a bit less regimented and boring and Spike approved. He followed Heath’s directions and brought the De Soto to a halt beside a small, neat looking house with an immaculate front lawn. 

“I’m so not looking forward to this conversation.” Xander did look rather worried, chewing on the nail on his little finger. 

“You don’t think his mother’s been expecting something like this for a while? I reckon she musta known that something was going to happen with Tino sooner or later, right?”

“Yeah but I bet she wasn’t expecting her son’s boyfriend to be bringing him home as a kitten.”

“Point.” 

“Do you think it’s gonna be bad?” Heath sounded almost scared and Spike realised they weren’t doing anything to reassure him. It had obviously been a stressful evening for the boy—close to claiming someone, declaration of love and then your partner shape shifts—bound to be at least slightly disconcerting. “I think Tino might have talked to his Mum but I didn’t get a chance to tell him about Giles and everyone. He just—I didn’t even mean to say it, it kinda slipped out and next thing I know he’s poofing into a cat.”

“Yeah, we know you haven’t done anything wrong Heath.” Spike turned and awkwardly patted the youth on the shoulder, narrowly avoiding being scratched by Tino’s sharp little claws as he protected his ‘territory’ by striking out at Spike’s hand.

“Um, I know this might be the wrong time to ask, but when he shifted, what happened to his clothes?!”

“Xander, is that really all that’s on your mind?” Spike managed to hold back a snicker because trust his Xander to ask the geeky question. Heath heaved a sigh worthy of any teenager having to deal with obtuse parents and shoved the door open. Before any of them could say anything, Tino leapt off of Heath’s shoulders and streaked out of the car door. 

“Tino, come back!” Heath slammed his fist onto the chair. “Great, now she’s going to think I can’t look after him in _any_ form!”

“Calm down luv—he’s home in one piece right? So, no harm, no foul. You couldn’t have known. Let’s go—united front yeah?” They all clambered out of the car and headed towards the front door. Spike deliberately pulled on his ‘Master of the Hellmouth’ demeanour, cockiness and knowledge of his position clear in his posture. Xander stood taller too—he was a recognised power in Cleveland, partner to the Master of the Hellmouth as well as advisor to the Slayer Army. A quick look showed him that Heath understood what they were doing, and followed suit, squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin as he walked proudly behind them. He hadn’t done anything to be ashamed of and he knew it. Whatever they were facing, they were facing it together. 

Managing not to smirk as he observed the cat flap that Tino had obviously used to get into his home, Spike rapped hard on the door and took a step back. Time to meet the prospective in-laws.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> No, I haven't forgotten this - just, I've been writing a lot of Sterek, been ill and getting ready for Christmas! I promise, whatever happens, I will finish these off and not just desert them!


End file.
